


Date Night Habits

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Shots, Community: femslash100, F/F, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip Poker and body shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Vegas'.

Friday nights were usually Brittany and Santana’s date nights, though once a month a third party was involved. 

“Full house,” Quinn exclaimed with a grin. 

Santana had just lost a round of poker and swore, “Mierda!” She had always been a sore loser, but truth be told, she gladly lost to Quinn on their Friday nights. 

“Strip,” Quinn instructed and observed Santana peeling off her red Cheerio briefs. She licked her lips in anticipation. 

Brittany skidded over to Santana and sat behind her on the floor. She poured Tequila into a shot glass and handed it to Quinn. Then Brittany whispered into Santana’s ear, “Open up, Baby.” She let her hands travel upward on bare legs, spreading them in the process. 

Quinn felt herself get wet at the sight. She crawled over to them, dipping her head and licking the inside of Santana’s thigh, close to her center. Brittany sprinkled salt and Quinn licked that same spot. She quickly emptied her glass and brought her lips to Santana’s mouth where a lime was already waiting for her. 

While Quinn was chewing on her lime, she watched Brittany and Santana share a passionate kiss. 

Santana then announced, “We should go to Vegas for our next date night.”

Quinn laughed. “So we can get drunk, play strip poker and have incredible sex like always?”

Brittany added, “We probably wouldn’t even leave the hotel room.”

“You’re right,” Santana agreed. “Who needs Vegas? All I want and need is right here.”

The End.


End file.
